Cherry Blossom Touch
by Akatsuki's-Angel-of-death
Summary: Sakura is captured by the Akatsuki. i have no cluse what to put for the summary. so just read and review.
1. Proluge

As soon as Sakura woke up, pain shot through her body

As soon as Sakura woke up, pain shot through her body.

All she saw was blurs.

She could here muffled voices coming from what seemed to be a hallway.

One seemed to be yelling at the other one.

Though what she could make out was that they were talking about her!

She was held in a cold, dusty cell.

She couldn't stop shaking and after awhile she found tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

After what seemed to be an eternity of pain, the voices subsided. As they did Sakura drifted off into a state where all she could feel was the pain. Though after awhile she was fast asleep in a coma like state.


	2. Hello

"Is she dead?"

"What do you think baka, she's still breathing!"

'Where am I…what's going on.' Sakura thought as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey Deidara, the kunoichi is waking up."

"Good, I just hate sitting here just watching her, yeah."

What Sakura could make out was that she wasn't in her cold, dusty cell anymore. She was surprised.

Why would her kidnappers actually care if there prisoner lived?

Especially if she was with Akatsuki.

Which she was.

Well, she was relieved the pain had subsided, only by a little bit though.

Also that she could see normally again.

She make out that she was in a warm, lightly lit room. And the people she could hear early she could see clearly now.

One, was at the edge of the bed watching her carefully. He had a huge sword at his side. So Sakura didn't dare move. Though she shivered at the thought that he looked like a shark.

'I'm not even going to ask how he got that way.'

The other one was a the other side of her. Also examining her carefully. Though he actually looked concerned.

He had long blonde hair, partly covering his left eye.

'wonder why?'

Sakura pondered on that question until she decided to try and get up.

This came to a surprise to Deidara and Kisame. They did not think she would try and get up and walking around in her condition.

Suddenly Deidara grabbed Sakura's arm.

She flinched, and Deidara loosened his grip a little as she did. "Here, let me help you."

Sakura was surprised. But she let him help her.

As she eased out of the bed, he tried to help her stand.

Though failed miserably and fell against him.

Kisame could see Deidara flush a little and chuckled a little.

Sakura's face also flushed.

She tried to regain her footing. Once she finally did, Deidara helped her to the end of the bed where she could sit down after that 'embarassing moment.'

It was quite for awhile, though Sakura was glad it was. It gave her a chance to look around at her surroundings.

It was plain and simple. A desk, one chair, and the walls were painted a pinkish-res. Though it was mostly a redish color, Sakura finally concluded.

Then Kisame broke the silence, "Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I have better things to do rather than sit here and stare at a room I've seen all to many times."

"Alright, then talk later fish stick." Sakura said sarcastically. Deidara burst out laughing.

"What id you call me?"

"Fish stick, well I don't know your real name so I just mad up a nickname."

"Heh, you do that pinky."

"Fair enough."

After there little snips and snaps at each other, Kisame ran out the door saying he would be late for a mission and slammed the door.

"Heh." Sakura said, falling backwards onto the bed.

"Huh, that was funny, I've never actually had the guts to call him that before. I'm Deidara."

"Sakura Haruno. But please don't call me pinky."

"Don't worry, but don't tell Kisame that. He'll call you that till the day you die, yeah."

"Thanks, where am I?"

"Your in my room, I thought you'd be more comfortable, yeah."

"Why does Akatsuki want me?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you…?" Sakura gave Deidara a peaceful but 'tell me or else' look.

"Uh, fine… Akatsuki wants you for your healing ability, yeah."

"Heh, I can believe that . I'm the best in Konoha…"

"You're a good guesser to, yeah." Sakura gave Deidara a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember, yeah…"

_Flashback_

"_Where are we?" _

"_Why should we tell you?" Kisame said, frustrated. _

"_Let me guess…we are at the Akatsuki hideout." _

"_Heh, good guess." Next thing Sakura knew she was on the ground, past out._

_End Flashback_

"Oh man that hurt like freakin heck" **(A/N: sorry guys only 12. can't curse.) **Sakura said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Kisame probably hit you then. For some reason Itachi is soft around you." Deidara said flopping on his back as well now.

"Maybe because I'm soooooo beautiful." Sakura said, putting her hand near her heart. Sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Probably." Deidara said, not knowing he said it out loud.

Sakura on the other hand did and blushed like mad.

"Oh… um… Thank you."

Deidara quickly covered his mouth.

"I said that out loud, yeah." Sakura nodded.


End file.
